


solo and pair by calciseptine [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Anxiety, Denial, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Growing Up, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Podfic, Rating May Change, Slow Burn, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8775823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of solo and pair by calciseptine.Summary: Yuuri keeps his mark hidden.





	1. hasetsu - part i

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [solo and pair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8453386) by [calciseptine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calciseptine/pseuds/calciseptine). 



**Title** : solo and pair  
**Author** : calciseptine  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Yuri On Ice  
**Character** : Yuuri/Victor  
**Rating** : Teen and Up  
**Warnings** : none  
**Summary** : Yuuri keeps his mark hidden.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8453386?view_full_work=true)  
**Length** 0:13:21  
Link: [chapter i here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2016/solo%20and%20pair%20by%20calciseptine%20chapter%201.mp3)


	2. hasetsu part ii

**Title** : solo and pair  
**Author** : calciseptine  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Yuri On Ice  
**Character** : Yuuri/Victor  
**Rating** : Teen and Up  
**Warnings** : none  
**Summary** : Yuuri keeps his mark hidden.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8453386?view_full_work=true)  
**Length** 0:16:49  
Link: [chapter ii here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2016/solo%20and%20pair%20by%20calciseptine%20chapter%202.mp3)


	3. hasetsu - part iii

**Title** : solo and pair  
**Author** : calciseptine  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Yuri On Ice  
**Character** : Yuuri/Victor  
**Rating** : Teen and Up  
**Warnings** : none  
**Summary** : Yuuri keeps his mark hidden.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8453386?view_full_work=true)  
**Length** 0:15:59  
Link: [chapter iii here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2016/solo%20and%20pair%20by%20calciseptine%20chapter%203.mp3)


	4. hasetsu - part iv

**Title** : solo and pair  
**Author** : calciseptine  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Yuri On Ice  
**Character** : Yuuri/Victor  
**Rating** : Teen and Up  
**Warnings** : none  
**Summary** : Yuuri keeps his mark hidden.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8453386?view_full_work=true)  
**Length** 0:15:50  
Link: [chapter iv here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2016/solo%20and%20pair%20by%20calciseptine%20chapter%204.mp3)


	5. hasetsu - part v

**Title** : solo and pair  
**Author** : calciseptine  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Yuri On Ice  
**Character** : Yuuri/Victor  
**Rating** : Teen and Up  
**Warnings** : none  
**Summary** : Yuuri keeps his mark hidden.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8453386?view_full_work=true)  
**Length** 0:14:38  
Link: [chapter v here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2016/solo%20and%20pair%20by%20calciseptine%20chapter%205.mp3)


	6. hasetsu — part vi

**Title** : solo and pair chapter  
 **Author** : calciseptine  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Yuri on Ice  
 **Character** : Yuuri/Victor  
 **Rating** : Teen and Up  
 **Warnings** : none  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8453386?view_full_work=true)  
**Length** 0:22:49  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2016/solo%20and%20pair%20by%20calicseptine%20chapter%206.mp3)


	7. hasetsu — part vii

**Title** : solo and pair chapter  
 **Author** : calciseptine  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Yuri on Ice  
 **Character** : Yuuri/Victor  
 **Rating** : Teen and Up  
 **Warnings** : none  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8453386?view_full_work=true)  
**Length** 0:22:49  
Link: [ chapter 7 here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/solo%20and%20pair%20by%20calciseptine%20chapter%207.mp3)


	8. hasetsu — part viii

**Title** : solo and pair chapter  
 **Author** : calciseptine  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Yuri on Ice  
 **Character** : Yuuri/Victor  
 **Rating** : Teen and Up  
 **Warnings** : none  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8453386?view_full_work=true)  
**Length** 0:17:17  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/solo%20and%20pair%20by%20calciseptine%20chapter.mp3)


	9. hasetsu - part ix

**Title** : solo and pair chapter 9  
 **Author** : calciseptine  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Yuri on Ice  
 **Character** : Yuuri/Victor  
 **Rating** : Teen and Up  
 **Warnings** : none  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8453386?view_full_work=true)  
**Length** 0:22:23  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/solo%20and%20pair%20by%20calciseptine%20chapter%209.mp3)


	10. hasetsu - part x

**Title** : solo and pair chapter 10  
**Author** : calciseptine  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Yuri on Ice  
**Character** : Yuuri/Victor  
**Rating** : Teen and Up  
**Warnings** : none  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8453386?view_full_work=true)  
**Length** 0:15:29  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/solo%20and%20pair%20by%20calciseptine%20chapter%2010.mp3)


End file.
